


Subway Stranger

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Apologies, Apology Gift, Awkward Flirting, Bad Jokes, Cheesy, Cliche, Coincidences, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Klaine, M/M, New York City, Oops, Short One Shot, Shyness, Strangers, Subways, Texting, This Is STUPID, luck, nerdy blaine, tired kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt hates the subway, Blaine's new to NYC, and Kurt is clumsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subway Stranger

Kurt tries to avoid taking the subway because he's not very fond of being so close to people that look like they'll either ask for spare change or try to fight him for whatever he has in his wallet; today is only an exception because his day has been so tiring.

Kurt stands, rather than sitting next to a dirty looking couple making out, and holds onto one of the poles. An attractive man, probably no older than Kurt, gets on the stop after Kurt's, and holds onto the same pole as Kurt since all the other places are filled.

cute guy on the subway -K

i hope he accidentally falls in your lap so you can get his number as an apology gift -R

Kurt lets go of the pole to cover his mouth so he doesn't laugh too loud, not noticing that this is his stop. The car stops a bit harder than usual, and Kurt trips forward, bumping into the attractive man. The man catches Kurt with one hand, the other hand still on the pole.

"It takes two to tango." The man says, laughing, and still holding Kurt by the hip.

"So sorry. I let go of the pole for two seconds and-" Kurt trails off because he's so confused. This man just made a cheesy joke out of this so he mustn't need much of an apology.

"Blaine, by the way. Blaine Anderson."  
"Kurt Hummel." Kurt returns the smile, and finally stands up on his own. "Shit. That was my stop."

"Oh, I think the next stop isn't far from yours. I'm not sure though. Kinda new to the city." Blaine says.

The car stops and both of them get off.  
"I don't need help. I've been here for a while." Kurt reassures.  
"Oh, no. This is my stop."

i might be a while. idk if you can tell the future but what you said pretty much just happened except i was the one who fell -K

"Texting your girlfriend so she doesn't think you're up to something?" Blaine says.  
"Oh, uh.. No. Not really the 'girlfriend' type."  
"Oh. Your boyfriend. That's cool too." Blaine says awkwardly.  
"She's my roommate." Kurt specifies.

omg i knew it. make sure you get his number -R

"This is where my apartment is so.." Blaine waves shyly to Kurt.  
"Wait." Kurt calls before Blaine gets to the front doors.  
"Yeah?"  
"I was wondering if I could have your-"  
"Number?"  
"Yeah." Kurt blushes.  
Blaine takes Kurt's phone and types it in. "Here. Think of it as an apology gift. Tell Rachel I said 'hi.'" Blaine smirks and leaves.

Kurt doesn't even care that Blaine saw his texts to Rachel that he forgot to close out of before Blaine took his phone. Although he got Blaine's phone number out of this, it doesn't mean he's going to take the subway for now on.


End file.
